


The Bond We Share

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: There's always someone who welcomes Chanyeol the moment he steps home, but today was different. His mate, Kyungsoo, was nowhere to be seen. With everything still in place, he wondered where his mate could be.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hope you like reading this ChanSoo fic I made.   
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> PROMPT#97

“I’m home!”

Chanyeol thought it was weird. No welcome hug, no welcome kiss, no welcome words, no anything.

A puzzled look crept out his face as his brows knitted together. He could still smell his omega in their house, but where was the source? He remembers that his lover just finished his heat a couple of weeks ago so he shouldn’t be out of commission again.

It was odd.

Kyungsoo tries his best to welcome him home with a home-cooked meal, a kiss, a hug or even just a simple phrase of love. But as he rounded the corner to check the kitchen, there was no one. Though he could still smell the fragrant food that his lover made, smell: like pork cutlet and gravy, there was no sign of the omega anywhere.

This surprised Chanyeol. If anywhere, Kyungsoo would be in the kitchen, preparing food or just trying out several recipes that he would post on his food vlog. Seeing that his lover wasn’t anywhere in the first floor, his thoughts travelled to their bedroom. Maybe he’ll find that guy there, taking a nap.

He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the times that he would catch his lover napping in their room, whenever he went home earlier than intended. He loved watching Kyungsoo’s sleeping figure. The way he was comfortable, squishy and just drop-dead gorgeous even while sleeping. It always took Chanyeol’s breath away.

He was lucky to have met Kyungsoo.

His everyday arduous Alpha life was tiring, irritating and would often push him to nothing short of exhaustion. He was so done with how his life had become complicated, sickening, that all he ever wanted to do back then was to stop it all and just escape.

And just when he thought there was nothing more to life than just an everyday blatant show of positions, pedigree, whether they be alpha or omega or whether which sex should rule, who is better and all that bullshit… he met Kyungsoo.

An omega who didn’t care about all of that. Didn’t care what his second sex was, didn’t care about pedigree and never cared about the dynamics of life. He was a breath of fresh air that contained the brilliance of rainbows. He was the life that Chanyeol thought he would never find.

Slowly pushing the door open, he was surprised to see the love of his life on their bed with a fully made nest around him. A smile ran across Chanyeol’s lips, lips quirked, and pearly whites revealed. His heart swelled at the scene. His lovely husband surrounded with nothing but his clothes all around him.

He quietly entered, slipping his necktie off him as well as the suit jacket before closing the door behind him. The room was dark again after the light from the door disappeared. However, the light from the lamp showed that Kyungsoo had gathered most of his belongings on the bed, looking like a comfortable nest. He stepped closer to his mate, and just before he could touch him, hands pulled him close into a tight hug.

“Welcome home, love…” A sweet yet low voice whispered right into Chanyeol’s ear followed by a soft peck on his cheek.

“I’m home.” Chanyeol answered before his lips met the soft lips that pecked his cheek. Their kiss was solemn, clear of the primal desire that craved flesh against flesh last night. The kiss now was chaste, sweet.

It didn’t hit him at first, but now that he was already near his mate, a waft of a different scent lingered. He was just about to pull back when the scent soothed him, touching him in the most comfortable caress he has ever felt.

Though the room was dark, with the lamp as the only source of light, he could still make out his mate’s eyes. They were looking at him, concentrated, waiting.

“You… Soo, you’re…” Chanyeol couldn’t even hold the tears from leaking out of his eyes. His heart bouncing with excitement as his mind pieced everything together.

“Mm… I’m pregnant.” Kyungsoo smiled before giving Chanyeol another kiss.

The pure joy that embraced Chanyeol’s heart when he heard Kyungsoo’s confirmation was massive. He felt like the world finally gave him one more blessing when he already got his mate. There was nothing more he could ever ask for after he met Kyungsoo, but now he was blessed with more than he could ever ask for and Chanyeol is just full of love for his mate.

“You still cry so easily…” Kyungsoo kissed the tears from his mate’s eyes.

“I’m just so thankful…” Chanyeol whispered as he chuckled despite tears falling from his eyes. “I thought being a husband was everything… but now I’m also going to be a father.”

The smile that stretched into the omega’s lips was sincere, loving. They didn’t need more words, because with their eyes staring right into each other, they could already feel what the other was thinking. And with the blessing they received, they were thankful and even more in love than ever.


End file.
